Merry Christmas
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Cada año en noche buena Estados Unidos acostumbra colarse en la casa de Inglaterra para dejarle un regalo, de esa forma cuando el inglés despierta en la mañana cree que ha sido Santa. ¿Por qué lo hace? ni el mismo parece saberlo -Drabble- -UsUk- -summary asquerosamente malo-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ ¿Sabian que Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia? Si no,¡acaban de aprender algo!_

_**Advertencia**__: Azucar, Flores y mucho Fluff (en realidad no tanto, he escrito cosas más rosa)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respiró hondo antes de levantar la maceta para extraer la pequeña y sinceramente nada bien oculta llave. No es que estuviese nervioso ni nada, después de todo lo hacia todos los años. No era difícil pero aun así sentía algo extraño al entrar de esa manera a la casa del británico cada 24 de diciembre.

El pestillo cedió sin problemas, había apagado la cámara de seguridad con ayuda de Tony y su tecnología súper avanzada de extraterrestre. No había hecho ningún ruido especialmente fuerte, hasta respiraba con cuidado. Inglaterra debía haberse ido a dormir horas atrás, su plan como de costumbre no tenia fallas.

Avanzó de puntillas hasta el salón y como cada vez se encontró de frente a un gran pino decorado con esferas rojas y guirnaldas doradas con una enorme estrella de cristal en la punta, la ultimas brazas de fuego resplandecían en la chimenea de la que colgaba una única media. Un tren de madera conducido por pequeños elfos de juguete vestidos de verde decoraba sobre esta y velas por todos lados le daban al lugar un toque sumamente acogedor. Hasta había un vaso de leche aun tibia y un par de hombres de jengibre sobre la mesita de te.

-"Aunque actúa como un grinch frente a todos, en realidad le gusta la navidad"- comentó con una sonrisa, a diferencia de su casa la decoración era sobria y sumamente clásica pero se podía sentir el mismo ambiente agradable que le provocaba aquella fiesta. Un ruido a su espalda casi le hace soltar un grito, tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar proferir sonido alguno.

Sudor frio corría por su rostro cuando decidió voltearse a ver lo había provocado. Casi le da un ataque de risa, ¿Cómo podía haberse asustado así? Solo se trataba del gato. Al pasar no lo había visto sentado sobre una mesa y el sonido que produjo al bajarse fue lo que lo puso bajo alerta

-"No hagas eso Scone, no querrás despertar a Inglaterra."

Le pareció que el pequeño animal asentía mientras se acercaba más y más. Lo siguió mientras atravesaba la habitación y lo observó con cuidado mientras sacaba una caja de regalo del saco blanco que cargaba, en cuanto la hubo depositado al pie del árbol la olió con cautela y luego lamió la mano del estadounidense como dándole su aprobación.

-"Te pareces mucho a tu dueño"- no pudo evitar soltar antes de acariciarle la cabeza con afecto- "no vayas a delatarme, esto lo trajo Santa ¿me entiendes?"

No es que esperara una respuesta del gato, pero a veces sentía como si fuese capaz de comprender sus palabras

-"¿Santa decidió afeitarse la barba?"- El sarcasmo en esa voz era inconfundible, el americano tragó saliva con dificultad al encontrarse con Inglaterra de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-"Yo… yo solo…"-se sintió enrojecer, no tenia planeada ninguna excusa para explicar sus acciones

-"Si querías darme un regalo debías esperar hasta mañana, prometí ir a tu fiesta ¿no?"

-"L a idea era que no te enteraras…"- ni se dio cuenta como hizo un puchero al explicar eso-" no me malinterpretes, no es que me agrades ni nada solo es por que… bueno te veías tan solo con todo ese asunto de "La navidad no es gran cosa, solo los niños se emocionan por cosas así"… aunque por la decoración puedo deducir que era mentira."

-"Tu tampoco estas siendo honesto ¿o si?"- quizás fue un presentimiento quizás supo la verdad todo el tiempo y solo se negaba a aceptarlo, quizás sus hadas le habían lanzado alguna clase de hechizo, no estaba seguro cual era la explicación pero de alguna forma se vio impulsado a acercarse a su visitante y darle un cálido abrazo- "Gracias Estados Unidos, por esto… por todos estos años"

-"¿Lo sabias?"- estaba más que sorprendido, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Se habría ahorrado escabullirse cada noche buena

-"Algo así, aun no entiendo el por qué lo haces pero es muy tierno… no te confundas, aprecio el gesto pero…"-miró hacia arriba con la cara roja de vergüenza en busca de alguna buena explicación que no parecía llegar, solo lograba ver una extraña decoración, una que estaba seguro de no haber puesto-"… muérdago…"

-"¿eh?"- solo entonces se fijó que se encontraban de pie justo bajo un ramillete de aquella planta, no recordaba haberlo visto al entrar. Sujetó el rostro del inglés con ambas manos para evitarle huir, este le dedico solo una fugaz mirada antes de cerrar los ojos avergonzado, no quería que eso continuara, pero aun así debe haber deseado detenerlo le habría bastado con dar un paso al lado, lejos del muérdago. No lo hizo, tampoco opuso resistencia alguna, solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

Fue un toque leve y dulce, solo duró unos segundos pero bastó para hacer al menor soltar un suspiro al separarse. El británico no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así, parecía más avergonzado que él mismo. Ninguno sabía que hacer o decir a continuación.

Luego de un rato de miradas nerviosas y sonrisas tontas que los hacían parecer más adolescentes enamoradas que naciones de cientos de años, atinaron a moverse, sus manos se entrelazaron de una manera que se sentía como lo más natural del mundo, caminaron en silencio hasta él sofá y cayeron dormidos ahí mismo. Ninguno notó que la leche y galletas habían desaparecido ni el sonido provocado por el trineo al despegar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Si, Tino fue él que puso el muérdago ahí, ese fue el regalo que les dejó Santa. _

_Tenia planeado subir esto mañana para noche buena pero supuestamente esta noche comienza una tormenta en mi zona y puede haber cortes de electricidad (Supuestamente por que él sol abrasador que veía por la ventana mientras escribía esto no ayuda a aumentar la credibilidad del gobierno) y quería si o si subirlo, por alguna razón amo la temática navideña. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar reviews_

_¡Felices fiestas a todos!_

_¡Bye!_


End file.
